The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units. More particularly, the invention relates to fish line and weed cutters for such devices.
Attention is directed to the Kiekhaefer U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,506 issued Sept. 3, 1963 and to the Witte U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,083 issued Nov. 9, 1971, as well as to the prior construction disclosed hereinafter and shown in FIG. 1.
Attention is also directed to the Kashmerick U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,332 issued Apr. 8, 1975 and to the Kashmerick U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,073 issued Feb. 10, 1976.